Airliner cabin layouts including business and premium class seating typically include a number of individual passenger suites that are typically defined by partition walls and may include lie-flat capable seats, video monitors, stowage compartments, working tables, etc. Passengers that pay a premium for these suites expect a certain degree of privacy and premium service once aboard and during flight.
However, the privacy afforded by the partition walls and other features of the suites may make communication between flight attendants and passengers more difficult, which can degrade the level of service provided to the premium class passengers. For example, when aisle-side doors to the passenger suites are closed, the flight attendant and passenger may not be able to easily gain the attention of one another and/or conduct a conversation. In addition, passengers may be hesitant to ring flight attendant call bells that create noise throughout the aircraft cabin and may disturb other passengers.
In addition, various types of information are often communicated between passengers and flight attendants both verbally and non-verbally on a regular basis throughout a flight. Non-verbal communications may be a passenger's body language indicating that the passenger is asleep, awake, watching a movie, eating a meal and/or drinking a beverage, finishing a meal, etc. In addition, passengers may verbally request food, beverage, or other items from the flight attendants, and the passengers may be provided information regarding gate information for subsequent flights, baggage claim carousel number at the arrival airport, customs regulations, etc. In some instances, particularly during international flights, language barriers may exist between flight attendants and passengers, making verbal communication more difficult.